


Three First Times

by FujurPreux



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After playing spin the bottle, Ucchii reveals he's a virgin, and to  be embarrassed by it.  Amy and King decide to fix the problem. Can be read on its own, but <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3796852">it's a sequel to this.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Three First Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libbydango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbydango/gifts).



The bottle spun, spun, and spun, and when it finally stopped, it pointed at Ucchii. He, as expected, become as red as King's vest. However, that didn't stop King from asking him the same question he and Amy had answered already. (Amy's answer had been 'King', and King's 'someone I met in France several years ago.')

"Who was the first person you ever slept with, Ucchii?" King asked, all smiles.

"Come on, Ucchii," Amy said. "Whoever it is, we won't get mad."

Ucchii looked from one to the other in complete silence, eyes as big as whenever he encountered something in the modern world he didn't quite understand but thought everyone expected him to.

"Amy's right," King said. "We won't get jealous, promise. The three of us are together now and that's what matters."

"I… know you won't," Ucchii finally said. "It's just that..." He fell silent again, as he stared at the bottle again. Not quite glaring, but probably regretting having agreed to those rules. But his word had been given, and he wouldn't back up. It wasn't in the samurai's nature. After another moment and one deep breath, he closed his eyes and said quickly and to no one in particular. "I've never had that kind of experience before in my life!"

Amy and King looked at each other in surprise. Not only because of that, though. They had a bet going on, and King had put what little money he had on Ucchii's lord from the Sengoku era, and Amy on some else, closer to Ucchii in rank. Neither of them were expecting this, with Ucchii being—not counting his time trapped—nearly thirty. However, what they would do about this faded to the background when they realized Ucchii kowtowing before them.

"It was never the right time to mention this!" Ucchii was saying. "As elder of both of you, my lack of experience shames me! Now you know I won't be able to please either of you, but I've been so happy since you asked me to be your boyfriend, so please don't break out with me! I love you two so much!"

King hurried to make him look up to them. "Ucchii! Ucchii! It's all right!"

"It's 'break up,' but we won't," Amy said. "We love you too."

Ucchii looked from one to the other again, not daring to say one word again.

"You know," King after scratching his chin. "If this is that much of a problem, we should fix it."

***

They decided on King going first, if only because it took Ucchii a while to completely relax when making out with Amy. Not as long as before, and he was honest about his love and desire to be with her, but he was still more comfortable when near a male body. King had long suspected that one nice and rewarding session in bed with either of them would cure that, and it was time to test that theory.

The well-lit guest room in Amy's mansion had a gorgeous bed. King locked the door behind them, just in case Gentle decided to wander in that area, although Amy promised she would keep him busy in a shoe shoppin spree all afternoon. Which mean they had the whole place to themselves all afternoon.

King had Ucchii to himself all afternoon.

Oh, he loved sharing the samurai with Amy. He loved the three of them being together, as much as he loved being alone with her, or to think of Ucchii and Amy on their own. But this was one of those rare times where he felt like being selfish.

"King-dono," Ucchii murmured as he placed Zandar Thunder in a corner, "as you know, I'm somewhat unsure about what to do."

King smiled and wrapped one of his arms around Ucchii, placing his other hand on his face. "Relax and let me guide you," he said, looking at his eyes. "You'll know what to do then."

Ucchii nodded, but remained tense as King began kissing him. However, King knew what to do, starting with a soft, tender kiss with which he explored Ucchii's lips in their entirety yet again, using his tongue only to tease him, to make him draw his only to found it retreating. It wasn't until Ucchii put his arms around King's neck to keep his balance, that King reached up to untie the samurai's ponytail.

"I always wanted to do this," he murmured, placing the hair tie on a side table.

"It was always yours for the take," Ucchii whispered back, and then it was he who started the next kiss. He no longer wanted to be teased, judging by how much passionate this one was.

King sighed as he accepted it, and his next movement was to free Ucchii from his coat, making it fall to the floor.

"You can't just leave it there!" Ucchii began when he noticed, but King interrupted him.

"Yes, I can," he said, and then he kissed Ucchii again, this time with one hand in the back of Ucchii's neck, pressing him against himself, and unleashing his tongue to touch and caress all the spots he knew were the samurai's favorite. It worked, and Ucchii was soon melting against him.

King took a moment to take his own vest off before he started guiding Ucchii to the bed. Once there, he made him go on his back slowly—very slowly—until his head was comfortably placed on the pillows. The kiss hadn't stopped, and as King perched himself sitting astride over Ucchii's hips, his first time with Amy came to his mind. It hadn't been so carefully planned, more like improvised, like everything they did. They were just having a tickle fight on her bed, and then things naturally happened. She'd lacked all kind of experience as well, but she was passionate and enthusiastic and so _brave_ … All the reasons why he loved her, and they both had had a lot of fun.

With Ucchii, it was different. The samurai was shier and more demure. To be honest, Ucchii had more traditionally feminine traits than Amy, a twist that King found interesting. However, seeing the circumstances from this perspective, he realized it was only natural that Ucchii was the virgin one from the three of them when they talked things out.

"I like this," Ucchii said suddenly, having found the _brave_ to sneak his fingertips underneath King's t-shirt and touch his stomach.

"Me too. Do you want to take it off?"

"Yes!" Ucchii replied, but maybe he found himself too eager, since he followed with, "I won't risk you ripping it off."

"It was just one time," King said, pouting. But that had been good. Jokes were good.

King raised his arms to allow his t-shirt being taken off, and then waited for Ucchii to make any kind of comment. He enjoyed showing himself to his lovers.

"You're so beautiful, King-dono," Ucchii said, right on cue, allowing his fingers to wander all over King's stomach and chest. 

In response, King sighed and threw his head backwards, letting Ucchii do as he wanted with his hands. Mainly because they both wanted the same thing. Soon enough, Ucchii was tugging at King's belt playfully.

"King-dono, would you—" He cleared his throat. "Would you please take my shirt off?"

"Gladly!"

One moment later, Ucchii's shirt joined King's on the floor and King lay down next to Ucchii, alternating between nuzzling and nibbling his neck. Since discovering in a previous exploration how sensitive that area was, King decided it was a good place to start his attack, before moving to kiss the samurai's chest. Once he was licking one his nipples, and playing with the other with his hand, Ucchii was all but a moaning puddle, and what a beautiful melody he created.

"May I?" King asked, tracing the border of Ucchii's pants with his fingers.

Ucchii grew even redder, and seemed about ready to hide his face with one of the pillows, but he nodded. It was all it took for his pants to fly away. All what was left covering him and his obvious hardness was his golden underwear. 

King's hands traveled on the inside of his thighs, silently asking Ucchii to spread his legs, which he did with a sigh. Then, King knelt down between them, looking with fascination as he touched Ucchii's crotch, pressing lightly, feeling his lover's desire underneath the cloth. Ucchii gasped and moaned again, which heightened King's on desire.

Now, what to do? King hadn't planned that ahead. Improvising was his forte, after all, but now he faced a world of possibilities and he had to choose. He kept rubbing Ucchii in slow circles as he decided. Penetration of any kind, either giving or receiving, could be overwhelming for Ucchii's first time. A hand job would be easier to handle, but it was lower in the _brave_ scale… And then, King saw things clear as day.

"I'm going to take it off," he announced.

" _Please_ ," Ucchii replied, immediately raising his hips to help with the removal of his underwear.

Now, all of Ucchii was displayed in front of him, and King felt himself hard and pulsating underneath his own clothes. But he didn't take them off. He wanted Ucchii to take care of that, and to look at him as he did so.

"Ucchii, you're so beautiful," he said, wrapping one hand around Ucchii's length, and he began to stroke it slowly.

Ucchii's hips buckled forward. "You… you are more... " he gasped.

King grinned. "Do you like it when I touch you like this?"

"Yes!"

"There is something better I can do."

"What—what would that be?"

"This," King said, and after that word, he leaned down and took the head of Ucchii's length in his mouth, licking all around it before he started sucking it, gently at first.

It took a moment for Ucchii to know how to react. The noises he made then were the sweetest yet, and his hips thrusted upward on their own. All in all, it was delicious, beyond the taste, which King also found a lot of his liking. He could've done that the rest of the day. However, Ucchii's inexperience also meant he wouldn't last long, and King made a brief pause to tell him he didn't have to, that he could enjoy this without holding back, before resuming his work.

Ucchii listened, and he finished with King's name on his lips, raising his hips high, and a very happy smile appeared on his face when they came down again. Meanwhile, King didn't let a single drop go to waste. He was still wiping his lips when he lay down on the pillow next to the smiling Ucchii.

"Did you like it?"

"Oh, King-dono," Ucchii murmured. "It was _perfect_."

King smiled and gave Ucchii a soft kiss. "You were perfect."

"I haven't done anything yet," Ucchii replied, and then he frowned. "I should."

"I'd like that."

Ucchii sighed deeply and pushed King on his back. "Allow me," he said as he moved to unbuckle King's pants. "I wish to repay you in full."

"Are you sure? A hand job from you would be wonderful too."

Ucchii's head showed up in King's field of vision, with Ucchii now looking intently at King's eyes. "A mere hand job wouldn't be as _brave_ ," he said. "We can leave that for later."

King chuckled and raised his hips to help Ucchii removed his clothes. "As you wish."

Ucchii then kissed him passionately, before going to attack his neck and then his chest. As the samurai went down, and when he finally touched King's bare skin, he grew more and more enthusiastic. As if he'd shed down a layer of shyness. It was great, were King's last thoughts before losing himself in the heat and warmth of his lover's mouth. He'd need that, since next was Amy's turn. He could only hope she was just as lucky.

* * *

Claiming that making her wait for too long would be unfair, Amy hurried King to do his part and distract Gentle. And that's why that King spent the whole Saturday afternoon peeling potatoes in the kitchen, enduring the butler's lecture on what it meant to date someone of Miss Amy's social stature. Gentle had long ago warmed up to the idea, and imparting his wisdom was his way to help, so King would know how to behave when her parents came back. It was impossible not to be grateful and moved for his efforts—and for giving them the perfect excuse right now. 

Gentle had suffered enough shocks for the rest of the year with Amy's superheroing to find out right now that she wasn't dating one of her teammates but two, and was about to have sex for the first time with one of them. After having done it with the other one a couple of times already. They would tell him at some point, just not right now.

Amy locked her bedroom door behind them and took a deep breath. Everything was so familiar: the bed, the closet, the mirror… even having Ucchii there. But their intent that day changed everything, and at the same time all around her felt new. With King it had been different. They didn't plan it; it just happened and it had been perfect. Beyond all her dreams and expectations. And fun, a word she wouldn't have associated with sex before. Although, in retrospect, only an important battle with King wouldn't be fun. And even then, he always found a way for his melody and sheer joy for life to shine through the direst of situations. One of the reasons why she loved him so much.

Ucchii, on the other hand, was calmer and more disciplined. More willing to follow instructions than to improvise. He did if it was necessary, but he prefered to have an strategy from the start. Well, Amy didn't have a list of instructions, but she could show him what she liked, which was what King told her to do. 

"Just relax and let your melodies synchronize. Both of you will be fine," he said. "Trust your _Brave_."

Very good. She could do that. Her _Brave_ had gotten her this far, and she knew it wasn't going to let her down now. 

Amy grabbed Ucchii's hand and led him to sit down on the bed. Just from that contact she could tell he was even more nervous than she. Once they were there, facing each other, he breathed and looked at her. Or more like at her chin, as he held both her hands in his.

"Amy-dono," he began. "I must apologize beforehand if I make any mistakes today."

She smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek. "It's all right, Ucchii. I don't have much experience myself, so we'll be learning together."

"I would despise myself if I ever let you down."

"You won't," she replied, and pulled him for a kiss.

He gasped and tensed and then relaxed, his arms tenderly placed on her shoulders as he kissed her back. It was their usual routine, but Amy felt it wouldn't do. Ucchii might feel at his most comfortable with her regarding women, but she didn't want him to cause him an overload.

"We can turn off the lights," she offered.

"Why?" he asked, but soon he realized the reason and got even redder than King's sentai uniform. "Please keep them on, Amy-dono. I—" he stumbled to find the words and his eyes wandered all around the room until they stop at her own. "I wish to see you. I wish to know your body. I desire you, from all the women in the world." He smiled sheepishly. "I'll be fine, promise."

"Oh, Ucchii..." she murmured and kissed him again.

He was true to his word, making the kisses more and more intense, soon exploring the entirety of her mouth with his tongue as he, gently and slowly, pushed her down to the bed. All while her hands roamed all over his chest. His coat slid from his shoulders, and he shrugged it off, throwing it at the feet of the bed. Ucchii got brave enough to kiss her neck as hands began fumbling with her clothes and then… and then he stopped.

"Ucchii?" Amy asked.

"Amy-dono," he said as sad and as ashamed of himself as whenever he failed to understand something he thought was completely obvious for anyone else. "I—I fail to understand how modern women's garments work. Please, forgive me... "

She stopped him before he could kowtow. "Ucchii! You already asked for forgiveness, remember?" He nodded, and she got an idea. Her _Bravest_ idea yet. She even felt her cheeks grow hot as she spoke next. "I'll undress myself for you now, and I'll teach you how to do it next time."

"Would you be so kind?" he murmured, obviously intrigued by the idea.

She smiled. "Yes. Just look at me, okay?"

"O—okay," he answered.

Amy sat up on her knees and waited until Ucchii was in a similar position in front of her, attentive at all her movements. She'd never done anything like this before, but several magazines said men liked this kind of thing, and that it had to be done in a very slow fashion - which already was at odds with how impatient she felt by then. But for Ucchii's sake, she'd make an effort.

Another deep breath as she smiled and she began by undoing the bow on top of her blouse. Next, the buttons. One by one, counting to ten each time, to make sure to be slow enough. It wasn't until she discarded the blouse to the floor next to the bed that she looked at Ucchii again. He was frozen in place, his eyes glued to her. She hadn't wanted to scare her from the start, but it made her feel good. Even a little proud of herself, and thus she carried on.

As her shorts slid from her long legs, leaving her in only her underwear, she heard Ucchii breathing heavily. His fists were closed tight and he looked at her more intently than ever. He wanted her. She could feel it, and she liked it. She wanted him too.

But she had to hear it too.

"Do you like me, Ucchii?"

" _Yes_ ," came the answer, raw and sincere, and yet he didn't move. He waited for a clearer, stronger signal. "I like you, Amy-dono. You're so beautiful and I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said. She thought of jumping to kiss him, longing to feel his hands against her skin, but there was the matter of her bra. She chose one that hooked on the front for this evening, but Ucchii hadn't exactly seen many of those in action anyway, so before doing that, she took it off as well.

King had told her that her breasts were lovely, beautiful, and sexy—and delicious—, and now Ucchii's face said the exact same thing. He probably hadn't seen many of them, and Amy suspected he would rather face torture than see a porn magazine, but nevertheless, he looked ready to devour her. And she loved him for that.

Amy spreaded out her arms. "Come here," she called him, and he obeyed.

King had been right. When the moment came, they both knew what to do. He kissed her with burning passion, and his hands explored her back and sides. It took him a long moment to gingerly touch her breasts, his fingers moving as if he held an invaluable memento. She shivered and was about to murmur her name when he found himself _Brave_ enough to lick her nipple, and instead of a murmur, it came out as a moan. He seemed to like it, because he did it again before covering it with his mouth and sucking gently, while her hand played with the other. She felt herself grow wetter and wetter by the second.

"Amy-dono, oh, Amy-dono..." he repeated, breaking their contact only to take off his shirt. She didn't waste any time before touching him, exploring him as she'd done it with her.

Amy didn't exactly know the precise moment when Ucchii pushed her down on the bed once more, but she loved how he was on top of her, how he kissed her neck, how his hands, firmer than ever, touched as much as he could reach of her body. Until they stopped at the once piece of clothing that remained.

"Amy-dono…?" he said as he tugged at it. "I—Would you—I mean—"

It was enough to make her giggle. She took the opportunity to catch her breath and to strengthen her resolution. He didn't know how to ask, but she had an idea of how she could answer, regardless.

Her hand wandered down Ucchii's chest, all the way to his crotch, still covered by his pants, where she could feel how hard he was for her. "Yes," she said. "Take it off. And take your pants off too."

"As you wish," he answered. He moved quickly, as if he wanted to have that part over with before he became all self-conscious again.

She stared at him as he finished undressing himself first. Amy hadn't seen many adult naked men in real life—King had been her first—, and she forced herself to remain still and not touch him before he got rid of her panties. Which he did with utmost seriousness, and an expression of utter focus on his face. It was so endearing, and it happened at a moment when she thought she couldn't love him more.

"Ucchii..." she whispered.

"Amy-dono," he murmured back, his hands on her knees. "I meant it when I said I wanted to know your body. Would you please let me see you?"

"Yes," she said. She knew she was blushing, but she spread her legs for him, and felt his eyes on her for the longest moment.

"You are so beautiful," she heard right before she felt his fingers touching her.

Amy gasped and bucked her hips, trying to rub himself against his hand. "Ucchii," she moaned. "I'm ready! Please, I want you!"

She didn't need to say anything else. Ucchii murmured an affirmation and lowered himself over her, guiding his hardness into her. Amy closed her eyes, welcoming him.

"Amy-dono, are you all right?" he asked, once he was completely inside her.

"Yes," she replied. "This is all perfect."

"Perfect," he repeated, and started moving.

She moaned as he did, thrusting her hips following his, and they soon found the rhythm that belonged just to them. They were synchronized.

"Ucchii… Ucchii, I can hear your melody," she said, right before she climaxed, clinging to him as hard as she could. Soon she felt him tense up, this time as he finished, murmuring her name.

"I—can hear yours," he said as he fell on top of her, catching his breath.

They remained there, cuddling in silence, with his face hidden against her neck, and her hand tracing lazy fingers on his shoulders, for a long while.

"You know, Ucchii," she finally said. "You didn't let me down."

She felt him smile against her skin. "So I don't have to despise myself?"

"Not at all."

"I'm glad. I didn't want to."

She giggled again and then they fell into a comfortable silence once more, enjoying each other's company. They'd have to take a bath, but later. Much later.

* * *

Ucchii had no words to express how happy he was, and how relieved he felt when his lack of experience didn't ruin his relationship. Furthermore, his confidence got a boost after realizing he could please his lovers even with his imperfect techniques. However, today presented a big challenge; today, they had decided it was time for the three of them to be together. The idea both excited and terrified Ucchii in equal measure.

Amy and King had been so patient with him, teaching him about their own bodies, and never asking from him anything he was not willing to give at that precise moment. But all he'd done while being in the same room with the both of them was some cuddling and kissing. Nothing else. Perhaps they would just focus on each other and he would be relegated to watch… Which wasn't exactly the worst of fates…

He swayed and would've fallen down if he hadn't been so close to a wall. _Breathe, just breathe_ , he thought. It would be the worst idea to start getting hard while still one block away from the hotel. He'd need to keep his thoughts pure until he was safe behind a locked door, with King and Amy ready to do all kind of things to him…

" _Utsusemimaru!_ " he growled to himself as he smacked his own cheeks with his hands. "Put yourself together!"

He took yet another deep breath and focused his thoughts on battle strategies from four hundred years ago and sprinted the final distance to the hotel lobby, scoring a victory to himself when he arrived. Another small one was that he already knew how to get to the room they'd booked for the afternoon. That would spare him having to talk to anyone in his state; nothing but babble would come out from his mouth.

Ucchii unfolded the piece of paper where he wrote the instructions on how to use the elevator—yet another wonder of modern times. To be inside the metal box made him nervous, but he enjoyed setting eyes on an entirely different landscape when the doors opened again. He stepped down on the third floor and began looking for the number. He wrote that down as well to make sure he wouldn't be late. And he wasn't. It was even ten minutes before the appointed time.

"Ah, here it is," he murmured when he found it.

He got ready to knock when he felt an arm wrapping around his neck and heard a very friendly, "Ucchii! You're early!"

"King-dono!" Ucchii exclaimed once he recovered from being startled. "You are too."

King grinned at him, flashing his victory sign. "I couldn't wait. Come on, let's get in together."

Ucchii nodded, all determination. "Together."

However, instead of reaching out for the doorknob, King stood in front of Ucchii and held him by the lapels of his coat to kiss him.

Ucchii started to kiss back, but after a moment, he separated. "S-shouldn't we wait until we're inside?"

"Why?" King asked.

"Be-because…" but after that one word, he was kissed into silence again. Which was just as good, since his mind went blank and no reason why they shouldn't be kissing in the hallway came to him. He didn't even notice when King did open the door to let them in, or when he closed it, or when he was pressed against it and dropped his notes on how to navigate the love hotel. He only knew that his hands were tangled on King's hair as he surrendered his mouth—and his entire life—to his leader.

"Did you just start without me?" said the only one for whom Ucchii would let go of the man he loved the most.

"Amy-dono," he said in a weaker voice than he intended. She had been waiting for them already, and wore a pink bathrobe and her wet hair down. "We didn't mean—" he began, but then his traitorous mind asked, _only a pink bathrobe?_ , and he had to close his mouth before he could gasp. At least he got all the way there before forfeiting the idea of keeping his thoughts pure.

Meanwhile, King laughed and grabbed her by the waist. "We were warming up," he said as he kissed her neck, making her giggle. "Before things get really wild."

They were a beautiful sight. As beautiful as they were since before they so graciously asked him to be part of their romance. A day didn't pass without Ucchii waking up to thank every deity that could be listening for granting him such boons.

Once King let go of her, he said, "I'll be with you in a moment. Make yourself comfortable," before heading out to the bathroom.

"All right!" Amy replied, reaching out for Ucchii's hand to drag him after her.

Obedient, he followed her to the bed. He hadn't paid much attention to the room itself, having been distracted by his two loves. But it looked nice, suited to modern sensitivities, and the bed was huge, more than enough for the three of them.

Amy began to undo the bed, taking away the cover and fluffing the pillows. Ucchii waited for a second standing next to her, feeling awkward—feeling he should do something. He decided on what soon, moving to hug her from behind, his hands on her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"Do you need any help, Amy-dono?" he asked. The impure thoughts of before came to him again, and before he noticed, his hands were sliding over her hips, trying to find out if there was any underwear underneath.

She shivered in his arms and pressed herself against him. "Ucchii…"

He bit his lower lip and then forced himself to ask, "Would you say my name like that again?"

"Would you do something braver?" she asked back.

 _Braver than asking this?,_ Ucchii's scandalized mind yelled. However, he would have to be much, much braver than that if he wanted to survive the day. Thus, he did the most naughty thing he could think of right now: he allowed one of his hands to sneak under Amy's bathrobe, to touch her skin, to caress her.

She was not wearing anything underneath.

" _Ucchii!_ " she moaned, guiding that hand between her legs herself.

The samurai felt his blood boil with desire. He was so hard by then he thought his pants were going to burst to set him free. His clothes needed to go—except that his other hand was already on its way inside the upper part of her bathrobe, and curled on top of one of her breasts, massaging it, and making Amy gasp and moan and rub herself against him. Ucchii moaned in turn, sure that she could feel him.

"Now you've started without me," King said, teasing. He stood in front of them, on the other side of the bed, looking at them intently, in a most predatory way.

Ucchii's self-consciousness returned for an instant, but he pushed it away as he realized how much he enjoyed that look on him. As much as he liked to feel Amy's skin beneath his hands.

"King," she said, teasing and breathless, at the same time she pressed her hand on Ucchii's erection, "Should we stop?"

 _Please, don't say we should, King dono!_ Ucchii pleaded silently, unable to get the words out, since even a moan got stuck in his throat at Amy's bold move.

Luckily, King was merciful. He shook his head. "Keep going. I like to look at you," he said. "You are beautiful. Both of you." That said, he began to undress, starting with his shirt and then unbuckling his belt. King a most beautiful chest, with well-defined muscles and tight skin.

More aroused than Ucchii had ever remembered to be, he began kissing Amy's neck, who tilted her head just as he began to give her more space and skin to caress. At the same time, she guided two of his fingers inside of her.

"Yes…" she whispered, and he thrusted his hips against her hand. "Oh, Ucchii…"

"Amy-dono…" he murmured back.

By then, King had finished undressing, and he was as hard as Ucchii. A most wonderful sight. He crawled over the bed to them, and the first thing he did upon reaching them was to untie Amy's bathrobe, leaving her exposed. She moaned again when he kissed her right before lowering his head to lick and suckle the breast Ucchii wasn't tending to.

Amy's hand on Ucchii's crotch went limp as she breathed faster and moaned louder, and her hips thrusted on Ucchii's fingers. He didn't care at all.

Soon, Amy shivered again, for a longer time now, and the whole of her went limp on Ucchii's arms. He moved his hand from her breast to surround her waist to hold her better as he carefully removed his fingers from her, so King could help her to discard the robe and lay down on the bed.

"That was fun," she mumbled, smiling at them, as she curled around a pillow.

Ucchii smiled shyly. "Yes, it was."

"Our turn, now," King said, tugging Ucchii's shirt.

Ucchii nodded. There was nothing he wanted more right now. Except… "King-dono, I—" It couldn't be that even now he struggled to find the words. "I—am so hard I'm not sure I can move."

King let out a deep sigh. "Ucchii, that has to be the most erotic thing you've ever said to me." He began to undo the buttons of Ucchii's pants. "Let me see you."

"As you wish," Ucchii replied. Not that he had much choice. He looked down to see King's deft hands undress him, taking down his underwear and revealing his need. When King wrapped his hand around him and stroke him, it was as if the entire universe concentrated in that one spot. He didn't know how much longer he would last.

"Amy, is there anything you want to see us doing?" King asked.

She went all red at the question. It was comforting to see Ucchii wasn't the only one on whom King had that effect. Yet, Amy sighed and looked straight at Ucchii's face before saying, "Suck him. I want to see how you do it. Maybe I can improve my technique."

"Your technique is already great, Amy," King replied, but did as she requested.

Ucchii moaned both their names as he felt King's hot mouth around him, his marvelous tongue working on his skin. He tried to hold back for as long as he could, but his will was already weak, and he still remembered Amy's warmth in his arms, and her wetness lingered in his fingers. He finished hard, one hand clenched on King's hair. It was his turn now to fall on the bed.

Amy began to take off his shirt, his last garment left. He didn't resist. Even less when she kissed him gently. "Don't fall asleep," she whispered in his ear. "We need to gang up on King."

He chuckled and spared a glance toward King, who was sitting on his knees right where he left him, his own royal desire on display. It made sense for Ucchii and Amy to team up to take care of him.

"What shall we do?" he asked, lowering his voice in turn.

She grinned. "Just follow me."

Without further warning, Amy pounced on King, making him fall on the bed on his back. He laughed, and so did she. Then, Ucchii joined them, both in laughter and in helping Amy to pin King down. Any resistance the later put out was only for show, and soon he alternated between kissing one and the other. Ucchii followed all of Amy's cues, kissing King's neck and chest, until they were down, licking his hardness in unison, getting the most delicious moans as a reward.

"I'm so lucky," he purred, one hand on each of their heads.

We all are, Ucchii would have said, if his mouth hadn't been busy at the time. He and Amy took turns to suck him, but both of them collected the prize when King finished, taking everything in until he was all spent.

The three of them cuddled together, then, naked and happy, hugging in such a way that ensured each of them touched at least the other two.

Ucchii had never been more content. "This has to be the most erotic afternoon ever."

King laughed again. "Give me a moment and I'll prove you it can get better."

"We'll prove it can get better," Amy said, nuzzling Ucchii's neck.

And, of course, they fulfilled their word. 


End file.
